


You, A Star

by FreshFace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshFace/pseuds/FreshFace
Summary: Akashi Seijūrō was never satisfied with the way his life played out. His life was dictated by his family, freedom was never an option. That is, until an old flame ignited a spark to break away from a life he had known all his life.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	You, A Star

Read towards the end for notes :) Story takes place in an AU.

### Chapter 1

The sky was dark that evening. The rain was pouring down heavily as he arrived at his home, greeted by a humble old woman that bowed down before reaching for his bag to put away. “Welcome home, young master.” She smiled, warmly.

He returned her kindness with a small smile in return, nodding before stepping forward.

“Sei-kun~!”

Before he can react, he was taken aback by a pair of arms around him, her warmth feels oddly colder than the winter days. The girl giggled as she held him close, her head resting against his chest. “Sei-kun, I missed you so much!” She exclaimed, unembarrassed.

“M-Mina…” He stuttered, a little shock.

He should’ve been used to her boldness and advances but somehow, it was still foreign to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to push her away but she was not budging. It appears she had no intention to free him.

“Welcome home, Seijūrō,.” An older woman with a weakened smile greeted him and Seijūrō softened at the sight of his mother, Akashi Shiori.

When the girl noticed the other woman’s presence, she finally let Seijūrō free and turned to her. “Shiori-san! Let’s serve the dinner we prepared!”

Shiori giggled at the girl’s enthusiasm and watched as the girl ran to the kitchen without waiting for the masters of the mansion approval.

Seijūrō sighed, frowning. He was clearly annoyed and displeased to be greeted by the girl after a long day at school.

Shiori noticed the sourness in her son’s mood. “You know she means no harm.” She tried to console him.

The redhead teen tried to ease the tension. He didn’t want to upset his mother. His lips curved to a small fake smile, one that his mother can see through.

“Sei…” She tried to speak, to talk him to enjoy the extra company but he had left to the dinning room to entertain the unwanted guest.

The dining table was already laid out with plates and dishes of food. It smelled delicious, certainly but Seijūrō was reluctant to touch the food. “We should wait for my father, Mina.” He said as the brunette girl carefully arranged the silverwares, ensuring perfections.

“Shiori-san called Masaomi-san before you returned. He won’t be back until late at night so he asked us to have dinner without him.” She flashes him an innocent smile.  
It was not a surprise but still, he had wished his father would be here.

“I see…” His voice trailed off as he takes a seat, eyeing the food on the table without much interest. A hand gently clasped his shoulder.

“Seijūrō…. She really tried so hard today. The least you could do is have a meal with her.” His mother tried to persuade him once more, gently. He found himself complying with his mother’s wishes.

“Shiori-san taught me a lot of recipes! Next time, I’ll cook some of your favourite dishes, okay?” The girl grinned excitedly.

* * *

“Thank you… for today.” She smiled, shyly.

He looked down at her coldly.

It was getting late and he had offered to escort her to her waiting chauffer, all in an effort to please his mother. She looked genuinely happy even though it was obvious he’d rather be elsewhere.

“Just get home safely” He said, turning around to get back inside.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms embraced him, clinging desperately onto him.

“Thank you, Sei-kun…” She whispered, closing her eyes.

Seijūrō said nothing nor reincorporate her affections. His eyes remained fixated on the ground.

* * *

Her heart was fluttering throughout the trip to her home. It was probably a little late than normal for a teenage girl to finally arrived home but she didn’t care. The time was well spent. Kawakami Mina is a happy girl. She was grinning to her ears as she shut the door behind her, releasing a dreamy sigh. Had he finally come through? After all these years, she finally has a chance to win over Akashi Seijūrō!

“I hope you have a good reason to be back this late.” A stern voice addressed her.

The smile faded from the girl. Her happiness disappeared replaced by dread and fear. She cowered at the sight of her mother, her head hung low, unable to meet her mother’s cold icy gaze. “I-I was at Seijūrō-kun’s…” She whispered while feeling her mother’s eyes inspecting her from head to toe.

The older woman remained still, her arms crossed against her chest, her glares never left her daughter as she slowly made her way to her.

“Do you have no shame?” This time, her voice got louder, echoing in the empty mansion.

Mina gathered the courage to look at her mother. There was no motherly love at all from the woman. She should be used to this treatment from her but each time, the woman always managed to scare her. The authority she possesses over her is frightened and Mina told herself it was better to keep her lips sealed. Things never end well when she spoke, even if it was to explain herself.

She couldn’t understand why she was so angry. After all, she was the one that introduced her to the Akashi family and had high hopes of a possible family relations in the future. All she was trying to do is to fulfil her mother’s wish.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Her mother inquired sharply. She didn’t like the way Mina stared at her.

Mina was powerless. She knew she should’ve acted as usual. All she had to do was look at the ground and prepared herself for an earful and she did just that, biting on her lower lip to prepare herself for what’s to come from her mother’s mouth.

“What’s going on?”

Mina’s head instantly snapped towards the direction of a kind and familiar voice. She resisted the urge to run towards the man and hide behind him.

His arrival clearly displeases her mother. The woman let out an irritating sigh before storming upstairs to her room, leaving her daughter with her husband.

The man shook his head and let out a sigh as he walked towards his shaken daughter. He frowned upon seeing her cowering. “Mina…” He whispered gently, his hand gently grasps her shoulder.

She tried to ease her father’s concern with a faint smile. “It’s alright,” She said. “It’s really late, I should get ready for bed.”

With that, the girl quickly made her way upstairs, resisting the urge to cry.

* * *

Seijūrō dried his dampen hair with a cotton towel. It was a really long day and all he wanted to do was rest.

After putting away his towel neatly, he quickly landed on his bed on his back, closing his eyes, allowing his tiredness to take over.

Then, the door to his room was knocked a few times before it creaked open. “Seijūrō…” A comforting voice called for him.

His eyes fluttered open and he turned to the door, wearing a tired smile. He quickly sat up as his mother stepped inside his room and sat down at the edge of his bed, the mattress creaking under their weight. She smiled down at him, and he couldn’t help but to smile back. Something about his mother always put him to ease.

“Seijūrō…” She began, sounding solemn and he tensed, knowing where the conversation is heading to. He never liked talking about it.

“I’m really happy that you were very nice to her today.” She smiled.

In the past, her son was often dismissive of their frequent guest but today, she was rather pleased to see a change, even if it is small. She knew how he felt, uncomfortable. And she knew she is being a horrible mother for forcing her son to enjoy the company of a girl he shows not even the smallest interest but one day…

“I…” He struggled to form his words. Staring back at his mother, happy and bright… he never wanted to upset her. Whenever he opposed of Mina, it always made her upset and he can’t understand why. He knew deep down she is not crazy over the girl either. Then, why is she trying so hard to force Mina onto him?

He only sighed in defeat, deciding it was best not to discuss the matter.

* * *

“Are you okay, Akashi-kun?”

He snapped from his thoughts, staring back at a girl of his age, with noticeable pink hair. She appeared concern for him, noticing how he isn’t his usual self today.

He smiled slightly. “I’m alright.” He said, trying to sound convincing.

It wasn’t enough for her. She frowned and sighed loudly. “If you’re tired, I think it’s best you rest. I’ll let the coach know.” She smiled and darted off towards the coach.

Seijūrō watches as the girl ran off. He couldn’t help but to smiled sincerely, his head feels light and his heart thumps in his chest. Everything didn’t seem to matter, only her.

Momoi Satsuki.

She is the manager of the school’s basketball club, a club where he is the captain. Naturally, they’d meet often. He must admit, he perceived her wrongly before. He had thought she was like the other girls in school. Rather than basketball, she had been interested in fawning over the players but that was far from the truth.

She is valuable.

He had to admit that part of their victories and success was because of her contributions and dedications as well.

He had come to appreciate her. Maybe more than he should.

* * *

Satsuki stretched out her arms as she walked out of the school’s gym, alone. Usually she would be escorted by the boys on the basketball team. They’d hang out or treat themselves to ice cream after a long day but she decided to stay longer than usual to finish up some things.

It was late than she had expected and she sigh. “Mom is going to kill me – Huh?” She froze to find Akashi Seijūrō standing outside of the school’s gate.

‘What is he doing here?’ She asked herself and carefully approached him.

“Akashi-kun…?” She called out, snapping him from his thoughts.

He turned to her, smiling. “It’s rather late, why are you still here?” He asked.

“I should be asking you that!” She blurted.

“I never left.” He said. “Aomine told me you decided to stay back a few hours and I was just trying to make sure you returned home.”

“I’m fine. Besides, you could’ve joined me in the gym instead.” She laughed.

“Would you have liked it if I did?” He smiled, playfully.

She was caught off guard. Never she had thought THE Akashi Seijuoro has a playful side. Her face turns red and she looked away.

Seijuoro resisted the urge to laugh, hiding the small smile at the corner of his lips. Perhaps this is the first he’s seen her so flustered.

There was a long pause, she didn’t dare to look at him. Her face felt hot as she tried to calm the loud ringing in her chest.

“I’m sorry. Let me send you home, Momoi.” He offered, smiling politely.

Normally Momoi would be wary of boys and their invitations. She looked at him for a sign of mischiefs but relaxed when she sees his genuine smile. It was warm and assuring. She felt stupid for doubting him.

She nodded shyly, mentally cursing herself for looking stupid. This isn’t like her! Besides, Akashi-kun isn’t flirting with her, he’s just being a gentleman, right? Right?

* * *

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” She bowed when they had arrived at her doorsteps.

“It’s the least I can do. Besides, Aomine was really worried about you.” He said.

“That jerk! He could’ve check on me himself!,” She growled, irritated. “I’m so sorry for troubling you.”

“Don’t be. I volunteered.” He smiled.

Once more, she was surprised and turn silent. The familiar warmth and rapid heart beating returned. Her face turns as red as his hair. “T-thanks…” She smiled, shyly.

“I’ll be going now. Remember to get plenty of rest.” He bowed before leaving.

Satsuki tore off her eyes from the ground as soon as he walks away and watched as he disappeared inside the waiting car. She hesitated at first but raised her hand, waving him goodbye awkwardly.

The window of the car’s backseat slowly lowers, revealing Akashi-kun’s face. He waved her goodbye and smiled at her but said nothing before the car drove off.

Once he was out of sight, she finally yelled, “WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!”

Her loud yelling caused the front door to sprang open, revealing a middle aged woman, looking wary. “Satsuki?! What time is it?”

The rest of the night was accompanied with a long lecture from her mother but the moment she crawled onto her bed, Satsuki couldn’t stop her head from replying her encounter with Akashi Seijūrō that left her blushing and confused the whole night.

* * *

He tried to sleep but the whole night, his thoughts are plagued by her; Momoi Satsuki. His eyes fluttered open and he can’t help to smile to himself in the dark.

  
Did he go too far with the flirting?

  
What if she thinks he is just like all the other boys that leers on her in the past?

  
What if she is disgusted and hates him?

  
He tossed, laying on his back and lets out a long sigh.

  
He shouldn’t be thinking about her too much. She is just a friend, shouldn’t be more than that. But as the days gone by, it was hard to resist her charms.

  
It was weird. She never displayed any affections or desire for attentions from any of the boys on the team. Her head was too focused on managing the team but perhaps, that was the reason he was attracted to her. Not only does she possess the beauty but also the brain to back it up.

  
“What have I gotten myself into?” He asked out loud.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. The sky is bright and blue, the mansion is still. His mother is in the garden, tending to the flowers as Hitomi-san, their live in maid is brewing tea in the kitchen. He greeted her with a smile. “Is father home?”

  
“I see…” His voice trailed off. It was of no surprise. His father is never around during the weekend. Probably fooling around with another female artist in his company, he snickered inwardly.

  
“Uh… young master…”

He looked at Hitomi, raising a single brow.

  
“Um… “She hesitated. “Miss Mina is here. She’s in the garden with Madam.”

  
He only nodded. “Alright.” He said and makes his way to the garden.

* * *

In the distance, he sees his mother, tending to the flowers with a delicate touch. Her smile bright, she is always the happiest when she is surrounded by the blooming flowers. At her side, is Mina. The two women giggled as they share stories.

  
Seijūrō decided it was best to leave them alone. Besides, he didn’t want to get caught up with Mina but the moment he turned to leave, his mother spotted him, she stood and waved towards him. “Seijūrō! Come here!”

  
He quickly sprinted to his mother, concerned. “Mother, don’t strain yourself!” He scolded.

  
Shiori laughed at her son, dismissing his worries. “What? I wouldn’t have to yell if you had just join us.”

  
He scoffed as Mina watches with glee. “It seems Sei-kun has a softer side~” She teased.

  
Seijūrō shot her a warning glare.

  
His mother noticed the tension and cleared her throat, in an effort to ease the air. “Seijūrō, I need a favour…”

* * *

“If this is your only intention of approaching my mother, you should be ashamed of yourself.” He warned with piercing gaze.

  
Mina sets the cup of coffee down after taking a sip. “If I had asked, you would simply say no, right?”

  
He snickered, annoyed with her answer.

  
“Why is it so hard for you to like me?” She demanded desperately.

  
He said nothing, the atmosphere of the cosy café was tense. He hated when she gets emotional and threw questions. She already knew his answers. It was pointless. He is simply not interested.

  
He tried. He really did. But there was simply no way he can love someone with characters like Mina. On the surface, she might seem sweet but she has a habit of manipulating and using people and he didn’t like that she was using his mother of all people.

  
“Either way, you and I are still going to get married.” She said.

  
He was opposed of that since the beginning. He never understood why his parents insisted Mina onto him, no matter how influential her parents are. He didn’t care how many stocks they own in his father’s company. He’ll find ways to buy them all off of their hands one day.

  
“Are you done?” He asked, sharply.

  
Seijūrō stood from his seat and made his way to the cash register to pay for their meals.

  
“Hello, how may-!“The cashier stopped, her mouth hanged open in surprise.

  
“Momoi?” He was just as surprised as her.

  
“Akashi-kun?”

  
- _To be continued_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on this platform. I was previously active on ff but due to some issues, I decided to post my stories on here. I am still new to AOO so please bear with me. I hope you guys look forward to this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
